Stuck Together
by CieloandKai
Summary: Percy and Annabeth never thought they needed to have someone special in their lives, but what happens when the get stuck together on an island with no one there but themselves?
1. It's Getting Interesting

**Ok so I'm discontinuing my other story, Falling in Love Spontaneously, because I couldn't come up with anything else, but I did come up with a brand new story, and I think you guys would like it. So here it is!**

Percy Jackson was your average 18-year-old boy, hangs out with his friends, plays sports and is very fit. He is single, surprisingly because every girl that he sees wants him to notice them.

But he's not really interested. He's never really seen a girl and fell in love with her in a split second.

He said that once he finds her, he will try endlessly to her notice him. So anyway, he was at the beach with his best friends, Grover, Charles, and the Stoll twins. Just your regular day at the beach, but or so Percy thought.

Annabeth's POV

"Hurry Up!" I shouted through our penthouse. "Just hold on a minute!" my friends said. We were going to the beach to meet their boyfriends, repeat _their_. I am single and happy. I don't need a boy to make me happy.

Moving on, we were _suppose _to meet up with them a good 30 minutes ago, but my friends couldn't decide what to wear, typical. I just impatiently tapped my toes against the floor looking at my Baby G Casio black and green watch.

Silena and Juniper stepped out of their rooms and asked me in unison, "Do I look ok?"

Juniper was wearing a "Save the Planet." t-shirt over her dark green bikini and brown short shorts, while Silena was wearing a purple sun dress over her purple bikini, both of them in sandals.

"Does it matter?"

"YES!"

"You guys look fine. Now let's go!" I said grabbing my car keys and my Blackberry flip and walking towards the door.

"Annabeth aren't you going to wear anything special?"

"No why?"

"Because Charlie has a friend and you guys could get to know one another." Silena smiled at me and handed me her bag as I was loading everything into my black 2010 Camaro SS.

I took a good look at what I was wearing a pair of jean short shorts and a t-shirt over my black bikini and my navy blue converse.

"I don't really care or need boys in my life right now, so just get in the car and we'll go." They got in the car and away we drove.

Percy's POV

"Hey Charles, Grover, aren't your girlfriends suppose to be here by now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Juniper just text me that there here already." Grover said.

"Heads up Perce!" Travis called. I immediately got up and ran for the ball. I got it with ease.

When I went to go sit down something caught my eye. I saw this cute blonde walking over to my direction. She wasn't dressed like the other girls.

I was going to go up to her, but I heard a girl scream "HEY!" I turned around and realized that it was Juniper and Silena.

They hugged their boyfriends and said hi to the rest of the guys.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" Charlie asked.

"Oh she's just parking the car. Then I saw that blonde again she was walking over to my direction still but this time she was closer and I could see her face.

She had grey eyes and nice lips too. Anyway she walked over and sat down right next to the girls.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Annabeth." Juniper and Silena must be twins because they said that in unison.

"Hi." Was all Annabeth said. She was drop dead gorgeous. _This is going to be very interesting, _I thought to myself. And I was right.

**So that's the end of the first chapter, hope you liked it. I really am sorry for my other story; it probably wasn't that good anyway. Well I hope you review.**

**~ThePunkChick**


	2. WAVE!

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I was just relaxing under my umbrella lying down in my lawn chair listening to music. But I could feel eyes watching me, a pair of sea-green eyes to be exact.

This Percy guy is actually really cute actually, but he doesn't talk much.

Everyone was having fun the girls were playing in the water while the guys were playing beach volleyball.

Percy was still staring at me, when I looked up I caught him staring and he blushed looked away and the volleyball hit him in the face.

I giggled a little, and then went over to him. I knelt next to his body on the sand.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." He gave me a small smile. He looks really cute when he does that.

"Ok then." I got up and dusted the sand of my shorts.

I helped him up. I noticed that my friends were signaling me to go over to them.

"ANNABETH!" They called.

"I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back.

"I need to go, be careful next time." I said and left him there and went back to my chair to take of my shirt and shorts.

I was too lazy to go to the change room so I changed there. I ran towards my friends and splashed them in the face.

Percy's POV

Annabeth went over to her chair and all the guys just continued to play. She was very…unique. She's not like those other girls that are girly and weird. She's so; I can't even start to explain it. I think that I'm falling for her. Slowly, but surely she's taking over my heart.

So deep in thought I didn't notice that it was already night time.

"Did I hit him that hard?" Connor asked.

"Earth to Percy!" Grover snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh-sorry what?" I said dumfounded.

"We want to go on a boat ride, maybe you'd like to join us?" Charles said.

"Sure" I got up and walked to the boat.

It wasn't that bad, just a row boat. Everyone was in pairs.

The twins, Silena and Charles, Juniper and Grover and I was with Annabeth.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said and began to row the boat off to nowhere.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." She sighed and stared at the big white dot in the night sky.

"Sure is." I stopped rowing to stare at the dot.

"Hey, umm Percy right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I turned to her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked with her pleading grey eyes, curious for my answer. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Because umm, I just…."

"Just what?"

"Just wondered why you weren't talking to the girls or umm curious why you aren't like other girls." I looked down and began to row.

"Oh well I'm not like those other girls because I just like to keep to myself, and I like to be unique." She smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile." I said dreamily.

"Thank you, so do you." She said then I noticed I was smiling.

"Thanks."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wave." She pointed to a massive wave coming towards us. I started to row like a maniac.

"Watch out!" I grabbed Annabeth and jumped off the boat. And that's all I remembered.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with the warmth of the sun touching my face. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my room, I was on a deserted island!

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**~ThePunkChick**


	3. Spiders

**Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with dizzy feeling. I held my head. I tried to get up but there was a heavy body pressed against mine pinning me to the sand.

I was starting to panic. I took another close look at this person.

It was boy. A HOT boy. He had a well toned body.

I tried to get up but he was too heavy. I took this chance to see if I might now this dude.

I moved his hair out of his eyes. He looked familiar. I didn't know who he was, but I do know that I need to get of this island and go home.

I was trying to wake him up. I nudged his arm.

"Hey wake up." I said softly into their ear.

He responded with a mumbled groan. I tried once more.

"Wake up." I said a little more louder.

This time the boy woke up. "huh?" was all he said and he opened his beautiful sea-green eyes and that's when I realized that this boy was Percy.

"I-uh-sorry." He immediately got off of me.

"So-um where are we?" he asked trying to hide his blushing.

"I don't know. But I need to get home" I started marching but something got my wrist.

I spun around. "We're in this together. You need my help, and I need yours." He said

"I don't need anyone's help. I can do anything by myself." I released my hand from his grip and marched of into the trees.

Percy's POV

The nerve of that girl, she may be hot, but she is temper mental. I was sitting around this fire I made poking it with a stick when I heard a loud spine chilling scream from in the woods.

I immediately got up and went in the direction where the scream came from. All I saw was Annabeth on the ground looking horrified.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I knelt beside her.

"Sp-sp-sp." Was all she could say.

"Spider?" I said for her.

She screamed again. I kicked the thing away. "C'mon let's go."

Annabeth got to her senses. "No way."

"I see another spider right behind you."

"N-nevermind Percy. Wait up." She grabbed my arm.

"Relax no spiders are gonna get you. Not while I'm alive." I smiled.

"Thanks." We continued to walk, then suddenly Annabeth stopped.

"Percy?" she said sleepily. "Hmm?"

"I'm tired." I smiled at her.

"Okay Princess time to go to sleep." I lifted her and carried her bridal style.

"I'm not *yawn* princess" was all she said before she fell asleep.

I guess we're stuck here a while, but I think I kinda like it.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it took me long to write this chapter, but hey I needed to do some school projects, got grounded. We've all been there.**

**~ThePunkChick**


	4. Not So Bad

**SO SORRY! I want you guys to know that I am really sorry about not updating I feel horrible! I promise that I will try to update very soon.**

Annabeth's POV

I slowly woke up listening to a steady heart beat. I lifted my head, to see what was going on. I looked up to see Percy sleeping soundly. He looked so cute! I got up and slowly got up, careful not to wake him up. I stood up and stretched.

I went into the woods and looked for some food for us to eat, but we weren't on the beach shore. We were in a huge house. I took a look around.

Glass roof, hardwood floors, it was like a paradise resort! I was standing in awe as I reached the chandelier.

I heard footsteps and saw a guy walking with his hair messy, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey you." I said as I walked up and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked tilting his head to a side which made him look so adorable.

"It was to thank you. For last night." I tried to hide my blush but to no avail, but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"No problem." He said.

"So how did we get here?" I asked looking at the place.

"Oh about that, I remembered that this was an island that my dad bought a few years back for my mom and I, this is just the summer house we used to go to." He explained, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal and milk.

"So who's your father?" I asked following him.

"Poseidon." He said as he started his breakfast.

"You mean? The Poseidon! He is a legend, you do realize what this means?" I was starting act like those fan girls.

"I have to live up to him and never live a life, like a normal kid?" he said sarcasim dripping in his voice.

"No it means your Percy Jackson! The prodigy!" I said with a huge grin.

"Yeah not much of a prodigy. I never really know if people are friends with me for me, if people like me for me, or they just do it for the money or meeting my father. Well, except for Charles and Grover." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well even if your father is a legendary marine biologist, and you may feel pressure and there might be a ton of fan girls out there waiting for you, but you know what I think?" I said smiling.

"No I don't know what you think, please do tell me." He said with a huge remark of sarcasim in his voice still.

"Well I think that you're amazing. Just the way you are!" I said singing the Bruno Mars song.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, so as long as you don't ever change then there's always going to be one person who likes you just for you."

"And who's that?" he said obliviously.

"Me." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Even if it was just a peck on the cheek it was enough to have Percy blush a slight shade of pink.

"Anyway, we have to get home." I said getting a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Yeah we should I'll call my dad." Percy got up and got the phone.

After a few minutes on the phone Percy finally put it down.

"So?" I asked finishing my milk.

"My dad I s going to send a helicopter in a few days give or take 2 or 3." He said plopping down on the couch.

"Ok then, I guess we just have to wait." I said sitting next to him.

"Yeah I guess so." He said turning on the TV while casually wrapping his arms around me.

I guess this isn't so bad, I thought.

**Sorry for the delay, just getting caught up with everything and I just need to plan my gift for my boyfriend's birthday, so see ya in a few weeks!**


	5. What would I do?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

Percy's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss on the cheek I got from Annabeth, the sparks that flew when her soft velvety lips touched my skin.

I could only dream of the piece of skin they were touching was my lips. She's so perfectly imperfect. I love everything about her.

I think I'm in love with her. I never thought that this could happen. I never could have imagined.

Now I realize that the moment I saw her walk down the beach I was in love. Now every time she smiles at me my heart does a marathon.

Every time she laughs my stomach does back flips. Every time she looks at me with her grey eyes that are glistening even more than the stars I feel like I could fly.

Now imagine if she kissed me, or if I kissed her. Then what would I do.

Annabeth's POV

I can't stop thinking about the kiss I gave Percy on the cheek earlier. I can't get over the fact that when my lips touched his skin I felt electricity jolt through my veins.

When I got that close to him I could smell his scent. He smelled sweet and like the ocean. I don't even know how that's possible.

I wanted what I kissed to not be his cheek, but his lips. I think I'm in love with him. I never thought that this could happen.

I think I was in love with him when Silena and Juniper introduced me. I recognize that when he smiles at me the whole world just stops.

When he laughs I feel like nothing else in the world mattered anymore. When he looks at me with those sea-green eyes my heart practically beats 10 times faster than usual.

So if I kiss him, or if he kisses me, or if we just kiss, then what would that do to me.

**Sorry if it's a short chapter, anyway I'm working on the next one right now.**


	6. I'm Back!

Hey guys this is just another author's note from me, sorry for not writing. I have had a lot of school drama and now I am ready to go and start my passions again. Keep supporting because I have a new set of ideas and new stories in mind. Thanks guys!


	7. Complications

Alright guys this is the next chapter as promised!

Percy's POV

I was tending to the fire and looking at the moonlit ocean. I rested on my arms after fiddling with the wooden stick to keep the fire alive. I just sat there wondering about my situation. I stranded on an island waiting for people to come save me, with a girl that I'm not sure what to think of now. I mean I don't know if I love her or not. She's really, well it's just complicated. Speaking of Annabeth, I looked over at her and she was apparently trying to figure something out. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she had her lips in a slight pout, standing with one hand on her hip and another on her chin. I couldn't help but chuckle, she looks so adorable when she does that.

"Hey Annabeth! What are you doing?"She looked my way and broke out of her trance.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get the people to notice us when they come to save us." She replied.

I just shrugged and left her to go back to her deep thoughts. I just looked up at the stars and was in my own world.

Annabeth's POV

I finally figured it out how to get the people to notice us, if we get saved. I arranged all the logs that Percy collected and all the coconuts that we had, since we couldn't find anything to open them with. I put them all on the sand to write "HELP!" After I was finished and satisfied with my work I looked over to Percy and he was starring at the stars. I decided to go sit next to him. I still don't know about the feelings I have for him. I mean I'm a tough chick and pretty serious, but he's just goofy and he just gives another thing to be sure about. He's always there, and he's always got my back.

Percy's POV

I was just in my own world when the scent of lemon shampoo and a warm presence sat next to me. I turned my head and saw Annabeth with an award winning smile on her face. I returned it with my signature lopsided grin.

"What's your wish?" she asked tilting her head to the side to emphasize the wonder in her statement.

"What?" smart Percy real Smart! She tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably.

"I mean you're looking at the stars, doesn't that mean you're wishing for something?"

"Well umm nothing really, I just was looking at them." You're the next genius Percy Jackson!

"oh ok." She silently looked at them with me. After a few minutes of silence, I could feel her shifting trying to get comfortable. I looked over at her and she looked a little bewildered.

"Are you okay?" I put a hand on her back trying to comfort her.

Annabeth's POV

I started to shift because my butt was getting numb and I was just trying to get through that embarrassing situation. Percy looked concerned when he asked me If I was ok, I tried to make up a lie, but looking into his I knew I couldn't. I wasn't going to tell him about my butt, I was also thinking of something before that. I sighed.

"Percy, do you think we're ever going to get of this stupid island?" I asked stopping from my previous movements.

"I think so. It's not like we'll live here forever. Not that I mind." He inched over closer to me giving me a small smirk. I sighed again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." I said

"What are you thinking?"He asked

"Well, have you ever been kissed?" I asked.

"Umm yeah I already got my first kiss, why?" he looked a little confused and trying to hide his blushing cheeks, or that's what I thought I couldn't really see in the darkness.

"I mean a kiss you remember, like before your lips touch your heart starts to pound against your chest and you blush because you're afraid that the other person can hear it, as he put his hand lovingly on your cheek caressing it with his touch. After that you both lean forward and when your lips connect its like fireworks in your brain, he kisses you with intimate passion like this is his last few minutes to live and he chose you to spend them with…"

Percy's POV

As Annabeth kept going on about her dream kiss I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes shine under the moonlight. I just stared at her. She must have noticed because after she was finished she looked at me. I leaned closer and Annabeth blushed. "Are you blushing because you're afraid of me hearing your heart pound against your chest?" She said nothing so I continued. I put my hand on her cheek caressing it with my fingers trickling down her soft skin. "Is my hand caressing your cheek with my touch?" We both leaned forward and our lips connected for the first time and all those mixed up feelings, all the thoughts of never being rescued vanished. Like we were the only people left on the planet. I kissed her exactly how she described it because I want it to be nothing less. I just hope she felt fireworks too…

So, how's my come back? You like it, you hate it, tell me the honest truth. I can handle it besides I am ThePunkChick .hehe.

Late


	8. Just Like This

Sorry for not updating in like a year, but I was just getting through some rough patches in the road we call life. I've realized that life is bullshit, you just have to find something that is worth getting through it. Anyways, enjoy this update!

Percy's POV

Our lips parted and made that little sound. I loved every second of it. I'm just scare because she didn't kiss back. I opened my eyes and saw her stare at me. She stared into my eyes as if she was looking at my soul. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. She shifted so she could sit on my lap. She out her forehead on mine and stared at my lips. She caught my lips with hers. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her back. The kiss was intimate, but not lustful, it was passionate and sweet. I may not have figured this whole thing out yet, but what I do know is that I have very strong feelings for Annabeth. Whether it be passion, or possibly love, but it's way past attraction.

Annabeth's POV

I kept giving Percy small kisses on the lips. In between them we would smile at each other. I was still on his lap. I know now that he likes me, so now I'm returning his feelings. I don't know where this is going but I'll be along for the ride. Not an attraction, something bigger, something more, something better, maybe even something permanent.

Percy's POV

Annabeth soon stopped with the small kisses, and she looked into my eyes again. It was then I could get a good look at her face. I noticed that her eyes were stormy grey, and the glistened under the moonlight. Her hair was golden princess curls with the light of the fire dancing of her ringlets. She had soft pink lips, that I have the pleasure of kissing. I smiled at her and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Did you like the kiss?"_ Damn it Percy! You're trying to get her to like you not slap you!, _Wow I was positive about myself being an idiot.

Annabeth smirked and crashed her lips onto mine. When she pulled away she but my lip pulling it with her then releasing it. I whined in protest.

"Does that answer your question?" she smirked at me.

"Well played Ms. Chase, well played." she smiled.

"Not too n=bad at this game yourself Mr. Jackson, not too bad" we laughed at our own corny-ness.

She hugged me tightly, I was a bit surprised, but hugged her back nonetheless.

"Thanks, you know for the kiss, taking care of me, everything, just thanks" She looked away to the ocean.

"Hey, no problem, anything for a beautiful girl."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Of course! What guy wouldn't?"

"Actually a lot, I'm not really the girl you go after." she looked down, ashamed of herself.

I tilted her chin up so she could look at me. I cupped her face and rubbed her tear that was forming away with my thumb.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. It doesn't matter if other guys don't see it, I do. And I think that it's their loss, that they don't see how beautiful you are. Not only are you beautiful but you're amazing too. I mean every word that I've said." I smiled at her.

"How can you say that? You don't even know me." She got off my lap, but still sat next to me.

"You don't know me either, but you like me for me, and I like you for you too. So if we don't know each other, can we get to?" I looked her in the eyes.

"Did you just ask me out?" she looked up at me again.

"Possibly" I was prepared to be hit.

"Sure, but on one condition." She showed me her hand that had her index finger up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That we get to stay like this."

"Like what?"

She giggled and threw sand at my shirt. Then she got up and ran away.

I chased her around. Then I tackled her to the ground.

"Like this" she smiled and kissed me.

"Absolutely, we'll stay just like this." and with that I laid down to sleep with Annabeth snuggling up to me her head on my chest.

_Yeah, just like this_, I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

Ok sorry again for the really really late update. Had to handle with bullshit, anyways. Hope you guys liked it!

Keep on dreaming,

WeAreDreamers


End file.
